


I'll Just Call In Sick

by GreenOak



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its gay, my bf didnt want to write this so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOak/pseuds/GreenOak
Summary: Green comes home after a week of being out, Red doesn't want him to go to work the next morning. What happens next will warm your heart.





	I'll Just Call In Sick

Green had been out on league business for about a week. He got home tired and was able to fall asleep immediately despite Red’s shifting and kicking in bed. It may not have been the most restful sleep, but any sleep was good sleep, as Green had to go work at the gym the day after. 

Morning came and Green’s alarm rang, signaling for him to get out of bed. He sat up in bed, and found that his hand was being held captive by his boyfriend’s hand. Gently pulling at his hand, he tried to free himself, to no avail. 

“Red,” He mumbled, “I have to go to work.” To which Red replied with a groan. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Red whined. “You’ve been gone all week.” He held firm on Green’s hand. The clock said five minutes had passed since they woke up. Green was starting to get annoyed. 

He pulled his hand away and stood up. Red followed him to the bathroom and started to try to convince him to stay. 

“Please Green, I just want you to spend time with me!” He said, hugging him to prevent him from getting dressed. Green sighed. 

“Red. It’s my job.” He said simply, not considering the option of staying. 

Green managed to get dressed, and was about to head out the door, when Red stood in front of it, blocking his way. 

“What can I do to convince you to stay?” He asked. 

“I can’t stay.” Green said. 

Red looked down, seemingly defeated. Then he grabbed Green’s hands and pulled him down into a kiss. The two stayed for a long moment, pressing their lips together. Green’s heart fluttered. 

When they pulled away, Green looked to the side, flustered. 

“Maybe I’ll just call in sick...” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't care what you do I just want us to kiss" -Red @ me when I asked him what I should write


End file.
